


It's not good to throw daggers in the dark

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background event, Background prosthetic usage, Banquets, Comm device, Kissing, M/M, background Lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: This is a Sci-fi AU where no one died. Kingdom of Lucis is holding a banquet on the anniversary of the Dawn. The rulers and leaders gather to celebrate and commemorate the victory against the Starscourge and the Darkness.Ignis, due for his eye implant maintenance, had to leave his King's side. It was meant to be a short affair but soon escalated to him and the King sneaking away to his chamber.





	It's not good to throw daggers in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4: Sci-fi A/U!
> 
> Holy heck. This baby had me distracted like a moth to a flame. Anyway, in this AU, no one die but they all suffered pretty bad disfigurement and canon injuries. I nearly got derail into writing an epic but this will have to do. It was supposed to be a drabble, gdi. Well, here goes nothing.
> 
> For the explanations, it's a bit lengthy so I'm putting them all in the end notes. Enjoy~

 

Ignis waited for the maintenance to finish. It’s only been 5 minutes but he was already worried about his charge. Sure, Gladio would be there but the less savoury scenarios were worming their way into his mind. Especially incidents that had cost him his sight.

“Ok, any second now.” Came Prompto’s voice said to his left. “Annnnd, done!” He said triumphantly. Hearing him come around, he felt gentle finger lift his face so that he can fit the implants over his eye socket.

There was slight clicking before there was a glare of light and his vision was restored. Prompto’s anxious face was the first thing he saw before he gave him a comforting smile and placed a hand over the hand under his jaw.

"Ah, it’s done indeed.” He said satisfactorily.

“Ok, what colour are my eyes?” He asked next, he still looked serious.

“It’s blue.” He answered curtly.

“No seriously, Igs. Look at my eyes and tell me.” He asked, face slightly darkening at in worry.

He looked up to his eyes properly this time and Prompto’s narrowed as he scrutinized something. Probably the dilation and constriction of the lense aperture.

“It…” He was a bit stunned at his eyes. It was blue. Blue and sparkling with life and energy. “Blue.” He breathed out.

He looked even more alarm. “Hey, are you ok? You don’t feel any pain or dizzy-“ He was stopped when Ignis chuckled and stood up as he wrapped an arm over his waist. The other man squeaked in shock, blushing as he did.

“I’m more than fine.” He told him, this time, his eyes were sultry. “You’re just as stunning as the first time we met, is all.”

“H-hey.” Prompto uttered trying to regain his composure. “You’re not bad yourself. I’m having a hard time keepin professional with all these.” He gestured at Ignis’s self.

“Urgh, guys. That’s just cheesy.” Came his charge and the man acting as his shield. His face was twisted with mock disgust as he entered the room.

Behind him, Gladio had an amused smile as he winked at the two of them, choosing to remain by the door to the small office.

Ignis gave another chuckle as Prompto carefully dislodged himself, leaving Ignis with a kiss and welcoming Noctis with another. “Finished, already?” He asked, looking between him and Gladio.

“Yeah, Nyx is covering for us.” Gladio said with a shrug.

At that, Ignis snapped his attention to him and Noctis so fast, he might have suffered whiplash. “I beg of your pardon?” He said with cold fury.

Noctis met Ignis’s gaze with equal amount of stubborn composure. “He is my body double and tonight’s event nothing but a farce between our country and Tenebrae.” He reasoned slowly. “On top of that, if anything got wrong, I’ll be on my comms.” He said as he gestured at his left ear where the one horned crown was.

Both of them were suddenly caught in a stare down that had Prompto trying slink away in fear it might escalate.

Ignis didn’t look happy about it despite his explanations. Gladio sighed as he came up to Ignis and place a hand on his shoulder. “Look, Nyx begged us for the favour. We all know about him and Luna.” He said gently, hoping to calm him down. “It’s the least we could do.” He finished rather solemnly.

He gave a soft glare at Gladio before he relented with a sigh, bowing his head. After all the events that transpired, it would be cruel but still.

At that, Gladio settled an arm over Ignis’s waist and gave a peck over his cheek.

“If anything went amiss, I get the right to say ‘I told you so.’” Ignis finally looked up to them, frowning.

“Don’t worry. The cloaking tech is almost untraceable with all of his parts.” Noctis placated off-handedly. “Right, Prompto?” He added.

Caught off guard, he spluttered. “Yeah, definitely. Cid and Cindy worked on him. Nothing short of him dying would screw it up.” He assured the weary Advisor.

The air went still for a minute as the unvoiced angst crept into every’s mind. That caused Prompto to jump. “I mean, the power source is-wait, that doesn’t sound right. Y’know we hooked it with his life stuff and magic and –“ He panicked tried to salvage the situation before a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, stopping his train of though.

“I understand.” Ignis told him with a kind smile. “There won’t be problems for the time being.” He stated as he waited Prompto’s answer.

Not trusting his voice or mouth, he nodded at that.

“Now, darling. If you could be so kind to give me a device that can tap into His Majesty’s comm, I would really appreciate it.” He said as softly as possible, recovering from the situation.

“Yes, sir!” Prompto answered enthusiastically as he went about to tweak the comm Noctis had and another set of comm he had in the office.

By the time, they were finished, Gladio and Prompto went to the banquet for some last minute eating and acting as eyes for Noctis and Ignis as they retire to Ignis’s chamber. Noctis’s chamber would have them cross paths with the banquet’s guests.

The two of them could hear Nyx trading small talk with the Queen of Tenebrae. Nyx was being charming and had already revealed who he was to her.

“Tell him to be careful with his accent.” Ignis warned as he undressed for the day.

“Yo, Specs says to be careful with your accent.” Noctis casually said over the comm.

Not long afterwards there was a ring from Noctis’s phone. Reading it, he chuckled. “He said, he heard you loud and clear, mommy.”

Ignis gave him an unimpressed look as he went to find his nightwear. He placed his visor and speaker comm over his dresser before entering the bathroom for the usual ritual.

Noctis was only his shirt and pants with his Kingly Raiment’s outerwear draped over the winged chair he was in.

He received another ring from his phone that caused him to guffaw. “Same to you, asshole. If you get down with Luna, just turn the comm off first.” He replied to the comm, whatever reply it was.

He heard Ignis tutted behind him. “For someone your age, I’m quite surprised with your choice of language.” Came Ignis’s unimpressed drawl. “Your Majesty.” He dragged out to make sure he heard it.

“Ah, damn. I made Ignis mad.” Noctis said out loud, frowning at the man.

Ignis simply cocked an eyebrow at that before going straight to bed.

“Eh, you’re going to sleep?” Noctis asked in shock.

The phone rung again. “Alright, alright. Radio silence, now.” He said, disgruntled. Removing the crown piece he was wearing and toed out his shoe to join the other man on the bed.

“Noctis!” Ignis squawked indignantly. “You didn’t even wash up before bed.”

Noctis huffed before he sat up and summoning himself a dagger to throw across the room towards the bathroom.

Ignis took a deep breath and lets it out. The power of Kings, reduced to making shortcuts in the chambers. He felt something akin to shame and guilt cropped up but they once used the glow from the armiger to find their handphones in the dark. He couldn’t bring himself to fully address that feeling.

Suddenly, there was a sudden force that nearly bowled him over and off the bed. Bracing an arm over bedside table, he was able to stay on it.

“Noctis!” He berated him.

“Sorry, Ignis.” Noctis said as he right himself up and helped dragged the man towards the centre of the bed, safe from falling out of it. He sighed in relief once the danger passed.

“I think we need to discuss on the usage of warping in a domestic setting.” Ignis said dryly.

Noctis groaned as he placed his head on his chest. “Can we not talk about legislation.”

He hummed for a moment. Ignis gently ran a hand over his hair. “Only if you stop me.” He quipped mischievously.

Noctis stared up from where he was. “Really?” He asked, interest piqued. “Stop you how?” He asked more to himself more than Ignis, sliding up to his face with a sultry smile. “Like this?” He said as he descended with a brush of his lips, pulling back before Ignis could return it. “Or like this?” He asked as he straddled over the blanketed Advisor and proceed to give an enthusiastic kiss.

They broke off breathless as Noctis sat up over him and the man pinned under him gave a breathy laugh. “I’ll say this. You certainly have a way to leave me breathless.”

Noctis’s chuckled at that. “Ignis, you won’t ever stop with the puns, would you?” He commented fondly, smile never leaving his face.

“I could never pin down why.” He returned mirthfully.

That made Noctis laugh even harder and was tackled by Ignis, freeing him from the straddle and blanket prison.

There were more ringing from Noctis’s phone but before Ignis could say another word, Noctis freed his arms to dragged him down for a deeper kiss, successfully distracting him.

Needless to say, Noctis found out in the morning that he received panicked messages from Nyx begging that he turn off the mic on the comm before declaring that he’s turning off his comm for his sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the last part if it seemed rushed. I still can't overcome that limit yet,
> 
> Anyway, explanations ahoy!
> 
> Nyx survived the Ring's price since it withered him away rather than burning him into a crisp. He would have died if Luna didn't find him in time to sustain him until proper help came. Most of his body had to be replaced by prosthetic and almost turning him into a full cyborg. Later on, his prosthetic were equipped with cloaking devices and he soon worked as the King's body double.
> 
> Ignis is blind as per canon but he later got vision implants to restore his vision. 
> 
> Luna lived because Ravus realises what's going to happen and manages to fend off Ardyn at the altar by riding those spear thingies to them. He also lived but never mentioned in here.
> 
> Last but not least, Noctis lived through the main storyline, hooking up with the Chocobros and the 10 year thing. Except, 'defeating' Ardyn wasn't so much as killing him but disabling him long enough to work the power of the Light into all those demons in him and falling into a shared trance as the two got rid of the Starscourge in the Astral realm. And yes people, he lives too. Mortal this time and happily living as a healer.
> 
> Luna and Noctis reached an accord since their hearts belong with other people and not to proceed with the wedding. Hell, everyone barely remembered anyways. But that's about as far as they got.
> 
> The crystal is now powerless but still kept on display in Insomnia and Astrals are doing what Astrals do best. Sleeping.


End file.
